pokemon creepy facts
by Blondecreeper
Summary: heres some creepy pokemon myths, stories, and facts so enjoy WARNING: stories are sad and scary
1. sky high

Tale: sky high

Pokemon: drifloom

Characters: mom, Ben, Kyle, Stephen, officer embes, and of course drifloom

Creepy fact: it is believed that driflooms kidnap kids so here my idea of a story of what happens.

(Ben's pov)

The night was cold and Ben looked at the stars. "May Stephen rest peacefully in heaven" said Ben as he prayed. Ben's brother Stephen disappeared 2 years ago when Ben was 9. "Why doesn't anyone believe me I swear I saw the drifloom pick him up and carry him in his sleep" Said Ben a tear down his face. "Hopefully my little brother Kyle will be fine" said Ben as he took of his cap and brushed his wild brown hair then leaped in bed.

(Kyle's pov)

Kyle lay in his small bed his blonde hair put down by his mother who sat next to him. "Sweaty you're 7 years old and I have a job you have to ignore you're nightmares" Kyle nodded fear in his ruby eyes. His mom kissed his forehead and shut the door. "Um mom can you keep the door open a crack?" "Sure sweaty love you" Kyle tossed and turned in his bed until he heard a sound and looked out the small opening and saw a balloon. The window flew open but Kyle ignored it and quietly tip toed to the balloon. "Gotcha" Kyle stretched his arm to grab the string but the string split into a couple of them and wrapped around Kyle's arm Kyle tried to scream but it also wrapped around his mouth and lifted him off the ground.

(Ben's pov)

Ben woke when he heard a strange sound he flung open his door and saw a drifloom carry Kyle out the window. "NO!" Ben ran and jumped out the window and just nearly missed Kyle. Ben grabbed his brother and tried not to look down. "Don't worry little bro I got you" then officer embes pulled out a gun and shot at the Pokémon. "LET THE CHILDREN DOWN!" then there mom ran out of a taxi shouting "MY BABIES!" she shoved the officer down and grabbed the gun and started shooting. She skinned bens right arm his left arm still holding on. Then the officer regrabed the gun and shot one of the pokemon arms the pokemon then sped up and Ben fell into his mother's arms. "I got you sweat" the last they looked up and saw a purple figure and the screaming of a little boy.

You might be wondering what happened to these kids well that part will remain a mystery.


	2. old nightmares

Tale: old nightmares

Pokemon: Duskull and Banette

Characters: Bell melias, Millie melias, melody, Jake, and pokemon characters

Creepy fact: Banette was once a doll and now looks for the child who abanded it and Duskull haunts lonely children and loves to hear kids cry

"But mom what if they attack me" said Millie nervous.

"That's why I gave you my growlith sweetie"

"But…" her daughter was interrupted by movement. "Um what's that" then a doll came into appearance.

"Oh mom can I keep it" asked her daughter now excited. Bell felt sick to the stomach she had that doll back when she was Millie's age but it couldn't be it she threw it away. It looked like it smiled at her. She threw it as far as she could.

"Let's go NOW" then she grabbed her daughters arm and ran.

Later that night.

A indescribable sound came from the room across the hall.

"That's Millie's room" bell jumped out of bed grabbed a flashlight and ran to her daughter's room.

"What is it mommy… oh thanks for the doll did you change you're mind?" the doll lay in her daughters arms staring at her daughter.

"Um good night oh and I'm visiting a friend tomorrow I'm going to see if Melody will babysit tomorrow ok" her daughter smiled and nodded as she closed her sleepy eyes.

"Hi um Jake are you here" then a blond man with Glasses and blue came in.

"Oh hi Bell how's the daughter?"

"um good you're a doctor right?" he nodded "well you know that doll my mom made me before she died and I threw it away, well my daughter found one just like it I threw it into the woods and it appeared in my daughters bed last night"

"maybe you just imagined throwing it or there's some kind of pokemon in it trying to escape"

Bell nodded and left.

At home she started a fire and threw the doll in.

"I'll say it fell in" the she turned around to see her daughter walk in through the door.

"Hey mom you left Banette at the door oh and that's what I named him" then she ran upstairs.

"What?" said bell now terrified.

The clock stroke midnight but Bell was ride awake.

"I must give rid of that doll" then Bell heard a scream. "MILLIE!"

Bell saw Millie in the middle of the rood Banette on top of her.

"MOM HELP!"

"Stop! You have the wrong girl I'm the one who threw you away that might look like me as a kid but that's my daughter!" Banette then looked at her a smile on its face as it ran over and grabbed her arm and with surprising strength started to drag her.

"MOM!" shouted Millie tears down her face. Then a dusk skull flew over and started to drag her daughter.

"NO…" then the two disappeared in two pokeballs. Jake stood there in shock.

"Run before they escape…" then the pokeballs actually caught them.

"What now?" said bell holding her daughter tight. Jake picked them up and threw them deep into the woods. Sadly what Jake didn't realize was the pokeball holding Banette hit a rock and broke open and in human words it said, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE"


End file.
